Espera
by OlivierCash
Summary: Cuando decidía actuar sin pensar, sin calcular las consecuencias, era cuando peor le salían las cosas. Inaho/Slaine


**Debo admitir que llevo bastante tiempo publicando mucho menos de lo que lo hacía antes, pero este año he empezado la universidad y me succiona el tiempo. Aunque ahora que son Navidades tampoco voy a poder dedicarle mucho tiempo a los fics porque tengo exámenes y trabajos, pero voy a procurar subir alguna cosilla que tengo por el ordenador. Espero que os guste el fic y felices Navidades :) Por cierto, el fic tiene spoilers del final de la serie.**

 **Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece, pertenece, fue creada por Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures.**

* * *

El cielo estaba tan azul que durante un instante, sitió ganas de volar un poco a través de él, volar junto a esos pájaros blancos que lo surcaban. Volar por el simple gusto de volar, sin embargo, él no era de esa clase de personas y sintió como las ganas de hacer eso, se esfumaron con la misma velocidad que con la que llegaron.

Giró un poco la cabeza, en dirección a su hermana, quien se encontraba conduciendo a la vez que le reprendía. Siendo que siempre tardaban exactamente el mismo tiempo en recorrer ese camino, le resultó curioso el comprobar que tan largo le podía resultar. Aunque a decir verdad, hacía ya un rato que había dejado de prestarle atención a su hermana.

—Yuki, me sentiría más seguro si dedicaras todo ese entusiasmo a la carretera en vez de en gritarme— cortó, ya cansado de no parar de escuchar las mismas palabras una y otra y otra vez.

—Naho, ¿cómo no quieres que este preocupada si la persona que casi te mata te ha atacado?

Se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la mejilla, donde poco a poco había estado desapareciendo la marca roja del golpe que recibió hacía ya poco más de una hora. Hora de la que perdió más de la mitad evitando que los guardias de esa prisión castigaran a Slaine y explicándoles una y otra vez que el rubio no tenía la culpa de nada.

—La culpa de que me atacara ha sido totalmente mía, no debes preocuparte por ello, es más, su respuesta a lo que hice ha sido más que lógica— repitió Inaho, queriendo hacerle ver a su hermana que Slaine no resultaba ya peligroso.

—Aun así, vas casi todos los días a verle...— comentó, todavía preocupada— . Casi te mata, no creo que visitar todos los días a la persona que casi te mata sea buena idea.

—No te preocupes— dijo, con una sonrisa amable—. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero estoy bien y Slaine no va a hacerme nada malo— repitió por millonésima vez— . Esta vez ha sido culpa mía, lo he molestado y ha actuado así. En verdad ha sido un fallo mio, no predije bien la situación.

—¿Me vas a contar qué le hiciste?

Desvió su mirada hacía el cielo, ese día ya había cometido un error. Un error del que no era buena idea que su hermana tuviera conocimiento.

Tras meses visitando esa prisión, aprovechando la relativa intimidad de la que disponían cuando estaban juntos en la celda donde se encontraba preso el rubio. Los guardias se habían acostumbrado a él y los dejaban solos, jugando al ajedrez o hablando. En esas, se acercó a Snaile, de improvisto y lo besó, así, sin más. Era algo que llevaba semanas rondándole por la cabeza, si, por alguna razón que se escapaba a sus cálculos, ansió besar al rubio. Y lo hizo sin pensarlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo hizo algo sin pensarlo, sin analizar las consecuencias, sin tener nada más en cuenta. Ese fue su error.

Slaine en un principió correspondió, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaban cometiendo; al verse agobiado y sin una salida clara, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo. Su error radicó en que la situación emocional de Slaine era lo suficiente inestable como para aceptar que lo que sentía hacía Inaho no era odio. El error de Inaho fue ansiar tanto un beso de Slaine como para querer acelerar las cosas y sobrepasar una línea que aun no debía ser sobrepasada. Con el tiempo, cuando Slaine estuviera por fin listo, le dejaría sobrepasarla, más de momento, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Por lo menos, mientras pudiera seguir pasando su tiempo junto a Slaine, poco le importaba lo que se alargara la espera.


End file.
